Verano
by Suiseiseki-Desu
Summary: Un fic cortito TamaKyo sobre las vacaciones de verano de estos, si quereis saber más leedlo . Mala en summary...


**Autora:** Suiseiseki-Desu

**Nota:** Este Fic es Shonen-Ai (relación chico/chico) así que al que no le guste este género que no lo lea, que no quiero luego críticas e insultos. Acepto todo tipo de críticas constructiva -

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (Que lástima xD), son propiedad de Hatori Bisco

**Verano**

Se acercaban las vacaciones de verano, los miembros del Host Club se encontraban, como de costumbre, en el Aula de Música 3, ya habían cerrado el club, porque por esas fechas la clientela disminuía considerablemente. Hikaru y Kaoru, como siempre, haciendo de las suyas y poniendo celoso a Tamaki; Kyoya ensimismado observando la pantalla de su portátil; Honey comiendo dulces y Mori observándolo en silencio. Haruhi ya harta de la situación (los gemelos no paraban de sobarla y abrazarla mientras que Tamaki les gritaba que dejaran de molestar a su hijita) sacó un tema de conversación del cual después se arrepintió de haber hablado:

– ¿A dónde pensáis ir de vacaciones? – Preguntó agobiada.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas Haruhi? – Preguntaron los gemelos al unisono – ¿Tú volverás a Karuizawa?

– Pues la verdad es que este año he pensado en quedarme en casa, me vendría bien estudiar un poco – Dijo ella.

– ¡Pero si sacas las mejores notas! – Gritó Tamaki preocupado – "¿¡Será que no puede ir porque no tiene dinero!?".

– Ya pero es que como no las mantenga me pueden retirar la beca – Dijo la chica con un tono de enfado como si hubiera podido leerle el pensamiento.

– ¡Entonces nosotros también nos quedamos aquí! – Dijo el rubio con entusiasmo.

– Eso ni hablar – Zanjó Haruhi, después se fue porque esa tarde había oferta en el supermercado.

Tamaki intentó convencer al Host Club para que se quedaran esas vacaciones, a lo que respondieron:

– Yo tengo un torneo de artes marciales fuera y no puedo faltar, además es muy importante y tendré que practicar todo el verano – Contestó Honey, y como era de esperar Mori lo acompañaría.

– Nuestros padres tienen un viaje muy importante de negocios y nosotros vamos con ellos, de todas formas, ¿De verdad crees que Haruhi iba a hacernos caso si nos quedamos aquí?

Los cuatro se fueron y dejaron a Kyoya todavía mirando la pantalla del portátil y a Tamaki pálido en un rincón.

Un poco más tarde Kyoya dejó de usar el portátil y le dijo a Tamaki:

– ¿Nos vamos? O es que te piensas quedar así todo el día

– Vale – Le contestó con pocas ganas – Oye Kyoya, ¿Tú a dónde vas estas vacaciones?

–Yo no tengo planes para el verano

– Entonces iremos los dos a visitar a Haruhi – dijo con entusiasmo Tamaki.

– ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Haruhi?

– Es que si no me preocupo yo por mi hijita...

– Ya, pero si va a estar estudiando lo que vas a hacer es molestarla

– ¿De verdad lo crees? – dijo en tono pensativo – Pues entonces será mejor que no vayamos a verla, además si no estamos todos no es tan divertido.

– "_Creía que iba a insistir más en eso de ir a verla_" "_¡Qué raro!"_

– Entonces, ¿Qué podemos hacer este verano?– Preguntó el rubio – Como tenemos tanto tiempo libre...

– De momento estudiar, que los finales empiezan dentro de poco – Le contestó.

– "_Es verdad, que todavía quedan los exámenes_" – Se dijo a sí mismo

–Bueno pues nos vemos, hasta mañana.

– Hasta mañana.

Los exámenes pasaron muy rápidamente y, como era de esperar Kyoya sacó las mejores notas y Tamaki fue el segundo en la lista. Esa tarde sería la última del curso en la que abrirían el Club y con el final de la tarde empezaron las vacaciones de verano, los gemelos, Honey y Mori se fueron se vacaciones, como estos ya les habían dicho y Haruhi no tardó en desaparecer, antes de que Tamaki pudiera despedirse de ella.

– Kyoya, ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Me aburro...!

– ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a ver a Haruhi?

– Creo que llevas razón y es mejor no molestarla y, además, prefiero estar contigo.

– Pues entonces tú dirás.

Pasaron la tarde en el cine y luego fueron a casa de Kyoya. Una vez allí fueron a su habitación, Tamaki se sentó en la cama de este y Kyoya estaba dando vueltas por la habitación algo distraído.

– Kyoya, tengo que decirte algo...– dijo Tamaki rompiendo el silencio.

– ¿El qué?

– Es que no se como decírtelo... y no quiero que te enfades conmigo...

– ¿...?

– Verás últimamente... me he dado cuenta de... de que... tu me... me...

– ¿De que te gusto?

– ¿Eh? ¿Ya lo sabías?

– Pues claro, si se te notaba a legua...

– Y si lo sabías, ¿Por qué has hecho que tuviera que decir todo esto?

– Pues porque si no no sería divertido...

– Joo, Kyoya eres malvado, y entonces, ¿No me vas a decir nada?

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Pues que a mi también me gustas bastante, que te creías, ¿Qué me iba a enfadar contigo?

–Pues tu que crees...

No pudo seguir hablando porque Kyoya le besó, un beso apasionado y que le hizo enloquecer hasta el punto de desear que fuera eterno, pero tuvieron que separarse poco después para poder tomar un poco de aire y así después poder seguir haciendo esto con cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

**Fin.**

Espero que os haya gustado, ya que este es mi primer fic espero que me dejéis alguna Rewiew, gracias por haber leído el fic hasta el final -


End file.
